I am not a nice man
by TheBrokenOnesWillSucceed
Summary: During HBP. Hermione is an adult in the wizarding world (17). Hermione wants to become friends with her professor, and maybe more. Snape is not so willing.
1. Chapter 1

Whilst buying their school supplies, they had stopped in the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes store owned by Fred and George. Hermione saw a lot of very advanced magic in some of their products, not only in potions, but in transfiguration and charms as well. When she saw the boys pointed out that they could have done so much better in their O.W.L.s.

"Well you know us, 'Mione. We're not that into the 'learning stuff by heart'. We like experimenting better," said George, swinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Harry, we want to give you a special tour!" said Fred.

"' 'Mione, look what I found," said Ron, handing her a bright yellow telescope. "I think you can see Arion."

"You mean Orion, Ron. Arion was an ancient Greek – OW!" Dropping the telescope, Hermione's hand quickly covered her eye. "It punched me," she said slightly bewildered.

"Oh blimey, are you okay? I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't know it would do that," Ron apologized immediately.

"Didn't bother to read the description on the box, did you?" She asked snippily.

Still clutching her eye, she walked to the exit to get some space. The store sure was crowded. Outside she could find a mirror, or maybe the window of the shop, to cast a small healing spell assuring her eye would not bruise. Not really seeing all too well with the one eye that was not covered, Hermione bumped into a rather large figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," Hermione said.

"That you weren't, Miss Granger," the familiar voice of Professor Snape said.

"Professor, I-" Hermione looked up at him with both eyes, her hand falling to her side.

''What happened to your eye?" He asked rather rudely.

"Weasleys' product, sir," she cast her eyes down.

"Well don't you have a wand and a brilliant mind like the other professors seem to think you own? Surely you could heal it, or else at least have the decency to cover it up with a glamour."

"I was just about to do so, sir"

"Yes, whatever. I have places to be, so if you stop your shattering I'm leaving," and with that he turned and started walking.

"See you at Hogwarts, sir," Hermione called after him.

After casting a quick healing spell, Hermione walked back into the store, right in time to leave with the rest of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn't told the boys about her meeting with Snape. They would only be focusing on how rude he was and then they would have a whole discussion about him again. About his way of teaching, his treatment of Harry (and Gryffindors in general), his being a Death Eater, his (dis)loyalty to Dumbledore and loads of other topics she did not feel like talking about. So she kept quiet.

They spent the last days before the start of term at Grimmauld place, the Order's headquarters. Of course Harry was quite on edge being there after Sirius had died in the battle at the Ministry of Magic at the end of the previous school year. In his agitated state Harry loved to talk badly about someone and who else but Professor Snape would he talk about, after he and Ron had shared all their stories about Draco Malfoy.

"Oh I just hate the way he always deducts points from Gryffindor, for the slightest things," Ron said as Harry was frantically nodding. "And I just don't understand how Dumbledore can trust him. You sure he never told you why, Harry?"

"Positive," he answered. "If you ask me they should just chop him up and use him for potions ingredients. Is greasy hair an ingredient for a potion, Hermione?"

"No, it's not. And I can't believe you're still going on about Professor Snape like this," said Hermione. "He's a brilliant man and I agree that his teaching methods are unconventional, but can't you guys just see this as another life lesson? I'm sure that's why Dumbledore doesn't intervene in his way of teaching. Besides, you aren't exactly model students in his class."

"Ugh, I can't believe you, 'Mione. Come, Harry, we'll go upstairs," said Ron.

From behind a shadowy corner came a large figure. He walked towards Hermione and looked positively frightening, but Hermione recognized Professor Snape and was sure, almost sure, he wouldn't hurt her.

"I do not need your defending, Miss Granger!" He threw the words at her.

"I didn't think you did. I don't do it because you need it. I do it because I want to do it, sir," she replied calmly.

"I am not a nice man, Miss Granger," he said dangerously low. "You would do well to remember that."

With that, Professor Snape walked out of the kitchen. Why was this man always in such a hurry to leave?


	3. Chapter 3

September once again found the golden trio on the train to Hogwarts. Surprisingly the whole trip to the castle went well, apart from when Neville fell down the stairs near the front doors. Luckily, Seamus managed to catch him in time before he crushed Trevor, the toad that Neville had owned since he was eleven.

"Gee, I could go for some food right about now," Ron said while stroking his stomach with his left hand.

"You can always go for food, Ron," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"I'm young! I need to grow," he said smiling.

"You're sixteen years old and if you ask me you've grown enough over the summer," Hermione replied.

It was true, Ron had grown several inches over the summer. He would be even better at reaching the side goal posts with his longer arms and legs. Harry hadn't grown so much, probably the result of the Dursley's treatment of him. It was by no means as bad as it had been, but they weren't exactly treating him to four course meals either. Then again, as a seeker Harry didn't really need the lengthy body of Ron. However, it would have been nice to see somewhat more of a man in him.

"Well, come on, let's go to the Welcoming Feast," said Harry with a gleeful voice. One could see he was finally at a place he was comfortable at. He was home.

As usual the Sorting Hat decided in which of the four houses the new students would reside and sang a song about love, friendship and cooperation. As if the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor would ever be over. Some might even say rivalry can't be helped in a place with adolescents. If it wasn't Slytherin and Gryffindor there would surely be other houses, or perhaps even inter house rivalry.

"Hermione, can you pass me the-," and before Ron could finish his sentence, or even put the first food on his plate he was interrupted by the Headmaster.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, to all new students. To all older students, welcome back. I shall tell you the important messages, but I believe it best if first we feast upon this wonderful banquet. Enjoy the meal!"

If Ron had the time to enjoy the food he so eagerly shoved into his mouth was unknown. The other Gryffindors certainly did, especially the new first years who didn't seem to expect such a wide variety of food.

"Now that our stomachs have been properly filled," the Headmaster started, "I would like to point out to you all that the list of forbidden objects can be found in the office of our caretaker, Mr Filch. The Forbidden Forest, as its name suggests is forbidden for all students."

If Harry didn't know any better he would swear he saw Dumbledore's gaze linger a bit longer in Harry's direction.

"All third years and older are allowed trips to Hogsmeade as long as they have the permission slips from their parents," the Headmaster continued. "I am delighted to introduce you all to our new Potions Professor, Professor Horace Slughorn. As such the previous Potions Professor, Professor Snape, as now been appointed the position of Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"What?!" hissed both Ron and Harry in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are aware that I am no longer the acting Potions Master of Hogwarts, Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Of course Professor, but I have read your publications and I think you could help me with this potion." Hermione stated. "It would only be supervision really."

Ever since Hermione found out she was out bested by Harry in Potions she was determined to brew a perfect Draught of the Living Death. She had considered asking Professor Slughorn of course, seeing as he _was_ the Potions Professor now and moreover he was about a hundred times less scary than Professor Snape. After researching him a bit though, she figured if she wanted to be left alone during her brewing she would be better off with Professor Snape. Not quite something she ever thought she'd say. Now she just needed him to agree to supervise her. Damn Dumbledore and his stern talk after second year.

_"I don't mind your enthusiasm at all, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "In fact I would like to encourage it. I do ask of you not to do your brewing in the girl's lavatory anymore. If you wish to brew you will need to do so in the Potions classroom and with a supervisor."_

"Why would I want to waste my time supervising your mediocre potion making?" He snarled. When Hermione didn't reply he said, "That's right, I wouldn't. Please leave the classroom." And he didn't look at her again.

Hermione would not be Hermione, however, if she let this be the end of it. Hermione continued stopping by Professor Snape's office, lingering after class and once he started avoiding her completely she was writing him daily letters with her request for his supervision.

"Hermione, I don't understand why you would _want_ to spend more time in that classroom," Ron said to her one morning in the Great Hall during breakfast. Professor Snape had just opened her latest letter and sent her a murderous glare.

"I want to perfect the Draught of the Living Death. I couldn't brew it perfectly in class. What if this is the potion they ask in the final practical? I could fail potions." Hermione said seriously.

"Hermione, you're not going to fail. You are brilliant," Harry said comforting.

"I'm not going to risk it, Harry." And with that she walked out of the Great Hall.

One afternoon she managed to linger a bit after Potions and approached his desk. He hadn't noticed her before, now that he did his shoulders dropped a bit.

"The usual request, Miss Granger?" He asked with the faintest of a sigh.

"Yes, sir," Hermione answered.

"Am I correct in understanding you will continue this harassment of my person until I agree upon supervising you?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said again.

"If I were to agree to this, note my if, you would use your own ingredients?"

"Yes."

"You'd set up and clean up after yourself?"

"Yes."

"You'd stop your annoying hand waving during class?"

She had to think about this for a moment, then answered with a firm, "yes."

"Good," he smirked. "Tomorrow, 7pm sharp." And he walked away.

She couldn't believe he had actually agreed to do this. She had started to doubt if it would work and was considering asking Professor Slughorn instead. Yes, this was a much better outcome. Only now her evening was going to be filled with the homework she would not be able to do tomorrow. Best get started on it then.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: In my story Harry hasn't shared the information from the Half Blood Prince's Potions book with Hermione)**

Damn it, it's still not working as it should. Hermione was on her third try for this evening already. What was she doing wrong? It's going wrong once the potion should turn a light shade of lilac. This is definitely not lilac.

"Crush the Sophophorus bean, Miss Granger," Snape said seemingly out of nowhere.

What? Did she make an error in her reading? She quickly reread the first part of the instructions. No, it certainly says to cut up. "The instructions say to cut it up, sir," she said tentatively.

"I know what the instructions say, Miss Granger," Snape didn't look up at her, but she could feel him rolling her eyes. "If you want the lilac shade you crush the bean. It produces more juice that way."

After making sure she crushed the Sophophorus bean when she restarted her potion he added, "You might want to add a clockwise stir after seven anti-clockwise stirs."

Well, it was worth a shot. The last two potions had gone as badly as her first attempt during Slughorn's class and that while she followed the instructions by the letter. Professor Snape was a respected Potions Master and he didn't have reason to sabotage her, right?

Amazingly, his tips have her potion the desired effect; a light shade of lilac at the right moment, followed by the transparent colour making it look like water and finally the pale pink colour precisely as described in her textbook.

"It worked!" She exclaimed happily.

"Of course," he replied. "I assume this means we are done here."

"Yes, sir," she said. "Thank you again for doing this."

"You didn't give me much of a choice now did you?" His voice wasn't as harsh as it could be and she swore she saw the slightest hint of a smile on his face. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry and Ron had been talking about what to buy at Honeydukes for over a week and they wanted to check out the latest Quidditch equipment.

"Let's go to Fred and George and then Honeydukes together. Then we can split up and you can look for your Quidditch things while I go to Flourish and Blotts for some reading material," Hermione proposed.

"Sounds fine," said Harry and Ron nodded along.

While the boys looked at the joke products the twins offered, Hermione noticed the WonderWitch products that they sold; a Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher, Love potions and Pygmy Puffs. The latter being some brightly coloured fur balls.

At Honeydukes they all stocked up upon Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs and Liquorice Wands. Ron also bought some Jelly Slugs and Hermione was tempted to buy some Crystallised pineapple, but in the end decided against it. Once outside of the shop Ron had his first Liquorice Wand in his mouth already. They had a small group hug and then went their separate ways.

Hermione was walking towards Flourish and Blotts when a dark figure started walking beside her.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione greeted him politely.

"Miss Granger," he acknowledged her. "I heard you reproduced the Draught of the Living Death in Professor Slughorn's class."

"I did," she smiled. "It earned me ten points for Gryffindor."

"Rather unjustly earned don't you think?" he sounded unhappy, but slightly playful.

"You've probably taken them back from a Gryffindor for some slight misdemeanour." She made sure to keep all traces of accusation out of her voice. She was actually having a rather pleasant banter with Snape.

"I have," he smirked obviously remembering the Gryffindor's face when they lost ten points for whatever it was they did. "Why are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley not with you?" he suddenly asked.

"They're off to see 'the amazing new Quidditch shipment' and I know they would be bored in Flourish and Blotts anyway," she said absentmindedly.

They were almost at the door of Flourish and Blotts when Professor Snape said, "I believe you would appreciate Johann Lutcher's 'Potions: The essence of it all'." And with that he strode off.

"You know. You're not all that bad, Professor." Hermione said to his disappearing back.


End file.
